Copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/136,666 filed Oct. 14, 1993, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, pertains to induction air driven alternators (or generators) for and in combination with engines and the like. Also disclosed is the use of such alternators in a method for generating electricity from induction air energy normally lost through throttling of the intake for engine power control.